This invention relates to a method to remove hydrocarbon wax based binders from green articles, especially those made from ceramic powder or tungsten carbide powders. The method makes use of a specific heating schedule which when followed results in the articles having the binder removed without cracking or distortion of the article.
Several unacceptable binder removal techniques are available to the ceramic and powder metal injection molding industries. They usually involve relatively long periods of time, for example, about 2 to 5 days or the use of setter sand (fine grain alumina). They can result in parts cracking and the wax binder being allowed to remain in the part.
It would be very desirable therefore to have a method to completely remove binders from such articles in a reasonably short period of time without cracking or deformation of the articles. The present invention provides such a method.